


Was denkst du?

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein ganz normaler Abend in der Disko wie jeder andere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was denkst du?

**Author's Note:**

> ursprünglich auf bxb gepostet am 19.04.2009  
> ...wirklich nur ne kurze Szene ^^°

„Und, was denkste?“ Jakob warf mir einen erwartungsvollen Seitenblick zu, während er auf eine brünette, schlanke Frau deutete. Sandra hieß sie… oder so ähnlich. Sie und ein paar von unseren Freunden bewegten sich rhythmisch zur Musik auf der Tanzfläche, während wir zwei an der Bar für allgemeinen Nachschub in Sachen Getränke sorgten.  
Jakob musste diesen Augenblick natürlich nutzen, um mich nach meiner Meinung zu seiner neuen Flamme zu befragen. Wie man das unter Kumpels eben so tut. Einerseits, um zu zeigen, wer die heißeren Bräute abschleppte, denn bei einer Analyse für eine fachmännische Äußerung kam man nicht umhin, sich das besagte Objekt einmal näher anzusehen. Andererseits um Bestätigung bei den Freunden zu finden und so das eigene Ego zu streicheln.  
Diese Frage stellte mich nun jedoch vor ein nicht gerade kleines Problem, zu dessen Lösung ich zwei Möglichkeiten hatte.

Option eins war die Lüge. Ich konnte ihm erzählen, was er hören wollte und war so gut aus dem Schneider. Ich konnte ihm erzählen, wie toll sie aus aussah, was für scharfe Kurven sie hatte und dass ich ihn wieder einmal um seine Freundin beneidete. Ich konnte fragen, wie er es nur jedesmal schaffte, so erfolgreich zu sein und ihn um Tipps anbetteln.  
Das konnte ich machen und es wäre kurz und schmerzlos.

Oder ich wählte Option Nummer zwei. Die Wahrheit. Ich sagte ihm, dass sie eine aufgetakelte Tussi war, dass sie in kürzester Zeit wieder verschwinden würde und dass ich sie schon auf den ersten Blick nicht leiden konnte. Und dann würde ich ihm sagen, dass es nichts brachte, sich ständig eine neue Tussi anzulachen, die nichts in der Birne hatte und die ganze Zeit nur nervte. Dass er endlich die Augen aufmachen sollte, damit er merkte, dass ich komplett in ihn verschossen war. Ich könnte ihm all das geben, was er ständig bei all diesen Frauen suchte und noch so viel mehr. Ich kannte ihn schließlich schon ewig. Kannte seine Schwächen, seine Macken und wusste wie er tickte.  
Das und noch vieles mehr könnte ich sagen und es wäre weder kurz noch schmerzlos. Wohl eher das Gegenteil.

„Bläst sie denn gut?“, entschied ich mich schließlich für einen abgedroschenen Spruch, erntete dafür Jakobs amüsiertes Lachen und kam um eine Antwort herum.  
Wieder einmal…


End file.
